Sky's The Limit
by CaliTues
Summary: I pulled the map down from its tacked position on my wall and laid it on my bed. Sitting with my feet underneath me I traced a line from Destiny Island to Twilight. It really didn’t seem that far away on paper. It was only finger lengths. Only on paper.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick AN: This was originally planned to be a Roxiri. But nobody (for what reason I know not) supports that.. So it became this. Please leave sometime of review. So I at least know if it's WANTED for it to be updated. **

**IMPORTANT: The story will alternate between Roxas's and Namine's POV. This chapter. Namine. **

Chapter One: How We Used To Be

I remember when we were kids, six or so, we would go to the playground together, and we'd pretend like the large elevated area of land was the ocean. And we were pirates.

He wasn't a very good pirate. I don't think he really understood he was supposed to be trying to sink my ship, he never fired his cannons. And I would always steal his treasure without any trouble, a pack of crayons with _all _blue crayons. So after a few weeks of utter defeat, he asked to join my crew. Of course, me being the always victor of the seas, had the swings and the area of mulch around it as my ship, and he was tired of his seesaw area.

After that, we joined together to defeat all the other kids that came to the playground. While he wasn't keen on "firing cannons" and "raiding the other's ships", He was a very good lookout.

Of course, this didn't last forever. He soon lost interest in being a pirate. And soon, our crew of two slowly started to divide.

He was still my neighbor, and occasionally I would see his blond head running across our front lawn to the boy next door. I figured he just didn't want to play with a girl anymore. Still, it felt bad losing my first and only crew member.

HWUTB

When we were 13, he started to show up at my doorstep again. Then, he only wanted help in his pre-Algebra class, and his mom had made him come here, to the "sweet girl next door". He didn't really seem too happy when he sat at our dining table. He slammed the book onto the wooden table and flipped open his notebook, placing a pencil in his mouth.

"What do you need help with?" I remember pushing my hair back, leaning forward to get a good look at him. He was different. Really different. This wasn't my playmate anymore.

"I don't get it." His eyebrows went towards each other in confusion, "any of it."

Smiling, I nodded. "I know it's hard stuff right?" He nodded. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I can't do it either."

He sighed and slid back in his chair. "Then what am I doing over here?" I'm sure he hadn't meant to say it as loud as he had, because when I inhaled, he looked away.

His mom had come over earlier that week to ask if I could help him. I don't see how she thought I would be able to help him; I'm a grade behind him. Shows how much parents remember. Regardless I agreed, excited to be able to spend time with him again, even if it was tutoring a subject I knew nothing about.

I saw him at school. A lot. In the hallways, and sometimes at lunch, but he would never even acknowledge me. It was like those first six years of our lives had meant _nothing_ to him. Maybe it was because he was older than me. But that wouldn't explain why his friends would talk to me, but never him. Never. I was very conflicted at that age.

There was silence between us. He stared at the clock, and I stared at his books. It was awkward. I began feeling it was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

"Do you have any games?"

I looked up, he was staring at me, his blue eyes locked with mine. I shook my head and he sighed. "Um, we have playing cards?"

His face lit up. "Cool, let's B.S it."

Being the sweet, sheltered child that I was then, had never heard or played the game of "Bull Shit" or as he kindly put it, B.S.. But I still got up to get the cards. I came back, and he had cleared the table of his books and was beside me as I sat.

He took the cards and began shuffling them. I watched as he then began dealing out all of the cards. He then taught me the ways of playing B.S.

I didn't really care for the game, he was winning every round. He could tell when I was lying. He said I wouldn't look him in the eyes. I don't know why I couldn't. I loved his eyes.

He left an hour later. He didn't come back. I knew he wouldn't.

HWUTB

By the time we we're both sophomores in high school, he was actually talking to me, approaching me in the hallways. It was weird, sitting with his friends. He wouldn't talk to me then, he invited me over, but he ignored me. After a couple of times, I went to leave in the middle of lunch, and he stopped me.

The first argument. Over something stupid. It didn't make sense to me then, nor does it now. He never told me why he asked me to stay.

We didn't speak to each other for another year. We were seniors. And we had AP Chemistry. I don't know how he got into AP. He didn't seem too advanced. Lab partners. A mutual relationship. At least that's what I wanted it to be.

I didn't like him then. I heard things, rumors, and saw the way he acted and treated people. He was, an ass, to put it nicely.

We were at our station, and he was messing with the Bunsen burner, trying to light it. I took the matches, sitting them to the side and glaring at him.

"High standards. Twilight University." He was mocking me.

I frowned, putting down the beaker I held to turn to him. "And where are you going after high school?"

He smiled, a toothless grin, and shrugged. "Sky's the limit, right?"

I didn't know what to say. So I didn't say anything. I turned away, and did the experiment on my own, with him hovering over my shoulder, correcting my mistakes.

HWUTB

It wasn't long before I began, spending time with him more. Not for social reasons, but because he knew the answers to our labs, and wouldn't help in school. So I had to spend days, after school, riding in his truck, while he preached and gave answers.

He was different from the boy on the playground. He was weird. He would leave notes in my notebook, telling me when he'd pick me up or what time he'd be leaving the school parking lot. I learned a lot about him though, in that truck.

He didn't want to go to college. He said he didn't have to. He said the only reason he would ever go to Twilight would be for their world famous ice cream. He loved dogs more than he did cats. He liked it cold more than he did it being hot. He said it was because you could only strip so much off when it was hot, but for cold weather you could always bundle. He didn't like the color of his truck, a bland white, and that he wanted to have it spray painted something bright, like a hot pink, he said, but he never did. That I know of. His favorite band, was the Mighty Mighty Bosstones. And that was _all_ he ever blasted in his truck. He loved the jungle gym at the park, he said it was the only cage he could escape from. And he hated the people in our school that would only talk to me because I "looked cool". He said he didn't know who got to decide who was cool and who wasn't. Or who looked cool and who didn't. But he was sure they were idiots. He said I wasn't cool. I was amazing. Hook, line, and sinker.

But I was completely different. I tried in school. I wanted to go to university. And I liked that his truck was white, and I hated being cold. I liked being liked. And I loved the swings because they could get my feet of the ground, and closer to the sky, but not far enough away to where if I fell, I would get hurt. Badly. But he was _my_ sky, and I was too high up. Unsafe. I didn't want to ruin my future for him.

Even on a list of what is wrong, he would be right. He found error in everything I did. Trying, pushing myself in school. He said I was crazy for not living. And when I told him I was, he laughed.

He once said that, even though there is truth to the saying, "You can't judge a book by its cover", but most of the time you could. And that's all we were. Covers. We didn't have pages, words, sentences and paragraphs. We were empty. I hated not knowing what he was talking about. He read me like a book, yet I couldn't even understand what he said to me when he spoke and repeated what he was saying.

Not soon enough though, senior year was coming to a close, graduation. I was nervous. I'd be leaving after summer, and I'd be leaving him. He was set on staying there, on that island. Even though he hated the hot weather. Even though he hated those people. Part of me wanted to stay too. But the other part, decided, he was right. The sky is the limit. And I wanted to reach a different sky, a safer one. My sky was the future.

**This was an intro of sorts. (I also just noticed, that I didn't use their names at all. But I seem to write better, when I'm not trying to fit into a character's shoes.) It was going to be a oneshot, but there was so much I wanted to add. That I couldn't do in her point of view. And for the curious, I got this idea from the song "Set the Fire to the Third Bar" by Snow Patrol. Somewhat. And then it morphed. Slightly. Regardless. Please leave a review. If you don't, that's understandable, and I hold no resent. But...Roxas. The blonde neighbor. Well. If you can guess who he's taken after. Cookies rewarded. Keywords for that, would be the title, and the Bunsen burner. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks to my two reviewers last chapter! And those who alerted or fav'd! Also, I plan to keep the same style, which is the two recollecting more so, than just flat out telling it as it happened. Also this chapter is extremely short, about 700 words short. But you know what the good thing about that is? I already have the next chapter written. And if I get three, that's all I'm asking, reviews this time around. I'll have the next one up this week. If not, I'll give myself all this week to finish up the story all together. Which, I'll probably do anyway. **

Chapter Two: Maintaining the Ship Alone

She's been gone for almost a year. An entire year, and she hasn't sent me one lousy text message, email, snail-mail letter, or any other form of communication. And even on holidays and breaks, I have yet to see her here, and I've even tried, but she's never there. It's like she's avoiding me. She's caught up in that future of hers she has planned out. A physical therapist. There's money in that right? She wants to be happy, with cash in hand. I was hoping I'd make some sort of breakthrough with her, that I could get her to understand. But it didn't happen.

I do remember, playing with her when we were little. She was happy, and carefree. But, I think everyone at that age was. In high school, I could see her following fashion trends. But despite that, she worked her ass off in classes. All AP, and Honors throughout school. She was smart, pretty; beautiful even. But she wasn't the same.

It's dumb. What she became. She went from wanting to be a pirate to frickin' massage therapist or something. What happened to that adventure she wanted? To plunder treasure, to see the world, what happened to that? Pirates don't help other people, they help themselves.

Twilight. That's where she is. At least, I think. Creating that future. Future. That's the only thing we ever plan for, cause now we have time to. We have longer life spans, so we build upon our success for our kid's success and so on. But I can't. I don't have a future. Not here anyway. And not there.

The last fight we got into, was right before she left. We were talking, it was nice, quiet, on the swings. But smothering hot. Her hair was clinging to her face, and she was digging through the sand with her left foot, while pushing herself back and forth with the other. She told me I was an idiot for not trying to succeed. When I told her I didn't need to, she yelled, but her voice cracked, I wonder now, if she had caught on, but of course, she hadn't, she's gone. But then again, maybe it wouldn't have made a difference. I told her I didn't want to go to college, that I wanted to stay here, content, lazy. Living out the days one at a time.

She said I would struggle, I wouldn't be happy. And she's right. Now I see, I'm not. But that's not what I thought then. Then I believed I was doing the right thing, by staying here. On this stupid island. With these stupid people. In that stupid jungle gym. Then I realized, the cage I wanted out of, was open, but I was too scared to leave it.

Maybe now, now that it's been so long, maybe she's just forgotten. Maybe I should too. But I can't. I can't forget the captain.

My parents made me get a job, and it pays well enough. Considering I still live at home. I'll be fine until they start rent. This isn't really what I had planned. I hate that job. I hate this house, this town, those people, I hate _her_. I hate her for leaving, for forgetting, for having a future, security, a life. A life she'll live to its fullest. Even though I tried to break her down and tell her she couldn't.

That's wrong, what I did, I tried to put her down. On a numerous amount of occasions. But only because I was envious, but then again, that doesn't make it any better. It makes it worse.

I would point out as many faults as possible in the beginning. But then I started to feel bad about it, and soon, did it more so to help her instead of crush her.

Then I simply tried to broaden her views. On this place, that even though it sucked, it was an okay place. But that wasn't true. There's always some place better.

Maybe now though, now I should try to contact her. Maybe she was waiting like I was. Maybe I just had to try. For all that it's worth, maybe I had to step up and steer the ship alone.

**Psh. Yeah guys, he's deep. But seriously, thanks for reading, yada, leave a review if you want, yada, and hopefully, this whole idea isn't total fail! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh, you guys met the quota. And so, like I said, here's an update. This chapter, and the ones after this, are extremely UBER short, like less than 500 for most, up until chapter, eight I want to say. But we're back to Namine's POV. Please note, that originally this was going to be a oneshot. But I decided to break it up, so I could not only get her point of view, but also his. And I didn't want like a hundred breaks in one chapter of writing. Okay, we got three last time, so four reviews means another update THIS week. **

**Babble: I STILL haven't used their names...**

Chapter Three: Getting Nowhere

Today I received a phone call. One I hadn't been expecting to get so late in the game. I really, hadn't expected it at all though. But I'm glad I got it.

He called, and he asked how I was doing. We both apologized for not keeping in touch. And we both agreed to meet up the next time I go home. He sounded different. He sounded tired, and somewhat, depressed. I miss him. I really do.

But that's not what worried me. Before he hung up, he said, that I was right. And then the call was dropped. I sent him a text message. But it's late, and I still haven't gotten a reply. He's ignoring me. Why though, is what's making me nervous. Did I say something?

Classes are slow here. I'm still working on covering the basics before diving into my major. That's what we're supposed to do. I don't know why I want to do what I'm here for. I don't even like the idea of it. But my parents, they pushed, and pushed until I agreed, and soon, that's the idea I had in my head that I wanted. But now, I'm not sure.

I think, I would much rather travel. To see the world. But, I can't live off of traveling. That's stupid. A stupid dream. Even I know that.

I'm living. That's what I have to keep telling myself. I'm working towards a goal, that will help me achieve the life I want… I think anyway.

I hate it when it's a starless sky, and you can't see the moon. Because, maybe, somewhere else, someone else is able to see it. And then there's no connection. There's just, black. Nothing. That's what he said, that the world was nothing, but everything. I don't understand it. I don't understand _him._

I want to be a pirate again. I want to be able to race through the kitchen, running from enemy pirates. I want to fight the shadows back down the basement stairs, to keep them away from the treasure. I want to be a kid again. I want _us_ to be kids again.

I'm getting nowhere. That's what it feels like, like I'm running up a hill, but I can't ever reach the top. But, I'm tiring out. It feels pointless. But not so pointless that I'll give up. Even though I wish I could just sit at the bottom.

I'm missing something. I need something to make it seem less pointless. He'd know. That's what I'll ask. The next time we speak. I'll ask him what to do.

But for now, I'll have to navigate alone. Hopefully, knowing where I'm headed.

**Maybe it's dumb, but I've been trying to keep up the whole pirate metaphor throughout this. And then linking that to the chapter title. What do YOU guys think? Good idea, bad idea? Are my chapters WAY too short? Well duh, but still, remember, four reviews and I'll update again mis amigos! **

**POLL: Naminé or Roxas? Which do you prefer? Which one's your favorite, not in the fic, but in general? Your answer could influence the plot :P**


	4. Chapter Four

**Well, since this chapter is reeeeeally short. I might update again today, later on tonight. At least four reviews! That's if I don't update again. Thanks to those who reviewed anonymously and I couldn't reply to. Well, back to Roxas. Also I apologize once again for the shortness of all chapters.**

Chapter Four: Creating a Storm

She showed up. She showed up in pink shoes, her hair clinging to her face like it used to. And she invited herself in. We sat in the living room. Her feet were curled up under her as she sat on the couch. She always sat like that. I sat on the floor in front of her.

She said school was hard. But that's a given. I didn't care about that. I cared about her. Not her school.

She said she needed advice. She said she felt like she was getting nowhere. And I laughed. I laughed, and she got angry. But what did she expect? She was going nowhere. She yelled, saying she came, hoping I would know what to tell her, and I laughed again. I told her, she hadn't spoken to me in a year, I didn't know what she wanted. I couldn't make assumptions. She was an idiot for coming here.

She cried. She cried for the longest time. I didn't understand why, but I still felt bad. But not enough to take back what I had said. What was the point in it anyway? Why help her? She left, she made the choice, and she should have to deal with it.

She left soon after. But not before she came up to me and slapped me. She yelled again, and then stormed out the door. I think she was still crying, her eyes were still red.

After she left, I stood at the door for what felt like hours, before retreating to my bedroom. I don't remember what I did. The next thing I remember is waking up on the floor. Regretful. I had been an ass. A jerk. Whatever you'd like to call it. I'd been unfair.

I'm not expecting any phone calls. I'm not expecting anything after that. And I shouldn't, for good reason. I was the one who called her, who asked her if she wanted to meet up. And then I reverted back to shutting her down.

I tried to call her after I woke up. She didn't answer. I didn't expect her too. But, part of me was hoping she would. To be truthful though, all of me was.

A storm is separating us now, and now I don't think I'll be able to navigate back.

**Yes, yes, I know. Short. But. Like I mentioned, I will more than likely update again, just because it's short. Though chapter six is uber, uber short. Leave a review if you want and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First, thanks so much to EVERYONE who reviewed and supported this. Honestly, when I started this, I really didn't think it would be as, well, "popular" as it has gotten. And I didn't think this was my best work either. Anyway, Naminé. POV. I'm not even going to set a quota for an update, that's kind of bishie of me. I think anyway, so if you WANT to leave a review, I would SO not mind. But if you don't, that's fine too :]**

Chapter Five: Captain's Always Right

I couldn't believe him. I couldn't believe he laughed at me. I couldn't believe any of it. I was hoping, hoping that it would be different, that he would be the same, and in a way he was. Back to his old self. The one that would put me down every chance he got. On the phone he had sounded like he wanted me there, he really did.

I left his house, and I started the walk to the docks. To a ferry, to a transport boat, I didn't care if it was a stupid fishing boat, I just wanted out. I wanted off that stupid island, with its stupid people and its stupid him.

The ride over was long, I cried for most of it, and then slept the rest. I had lucked out with being on time for the ferry. And I was back at the harbors in Twilight around dusk.

I don't understand, why he would ask me there, only to do that. Or maybe it was my fault for opening with that question. Maybe I should have waited. Let us catch up first, ask him how _he_ was doing. Maybe I set myself up for his bashing.

He tried calling, twice. More than once to show he was actually concerned, but not enough to prove it. I didn't answer, obviously, even though I wanted to. But I wanted to see how desperate he really was. And he wasn't desperate enough.

That's wrong. Making him beg. But he deserves it. What he did was, horrible. At least, to me it was.

It's been a week, and he hasn't called since the two times he tried after I left. I've sat around when I'm not in classes, trying to finish assignments but jumping every time the phone rings, hoping it's him. But it never is. He doesn't care. As much as I wanted to believe he did, he didn't. But I guess, he knows best. He always did. And he probably always will.

But I don't want him to be. The captain's always right, I'm the captain, and I want him to be wrong. Completely wrong.

**Oh no! Shortness. I lie about quotas. Be good ;D And you receive updates! No guys, I'm totally kidding. I'll probably update every day. Eck though. Chapter five? Not many chapters left...**


	6. Chapter Six

**Ack, I'm sorry guys, I think this may be the shortest one yet. But, don't stress. Tomorrow's another day, of updates! Or update I mean. Also, thanks again everyone for the reviews! I've forgotten how awesome they are, since, you guys are Roxiri haters. (Psh for that you get no more updates!)**

Chapter Six: Searching For the Lifeline

If I don't say this now, I'll surely break down. I didn't want to call her, I hadn't called her and I didn't plan on calling at all but…

She's messing up everything. Just like always, she messes up everything. I hate her. I do. I really do. The past week, I've stayed strong; I haven't called, or apologized to her in any other way. Because I don't have to. She doesn't deserve it.

Friends come and go anyway. I don't need her. I have the guys here. And there's plenty of girls on the island. Her cute friend still lives here. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind me at all. But...

I don't want to have sympathy for her. For her and her stupid future. I don't like feeling like I _have_ to say I'm sorry to her. I shouldn't. She never said she was sorry for leaving.

I didn't want her to stay anyway. There wasn't enough room in my jungle gym to be in there with her. With her.

Maybe if she stayed, we could have shared the swings. And I could set foot off this island, with her. I'm scared to do it alone.

Maybe I should call. Maybe I need to be a better navigator and get through this stupid storm. I only hope she throws me a lifeline.

**He's so angry. Jeez. This chapter is so short... So I'm sorry! I would say I'd update again tonight but I won't be around. But tomorrow. Yeah. Read and review if you like. **

** Rant: Today, I didn't go to school (YAY) because I had a genetics checkup. Where they had to draw blood, and have (basically) IQ or intelligence tests, and crap like that. Safe to say, I was a nervous WRECK. I felt like a test subject or something. And THEN when the lady went to draw blood, she stuck a needle in my arm THREE times, because I have "small veins" or something and she couldn't find one. And since she couldn't find one, they sent me down the street, where some mean lady got the blood on the first time, AFTER moving the needle EVERYWHERE. And then, I went on a search through the mall there for the candy coated popcorn of my childhood, and THEN was told it had closed down. **

** Point: I wish I had gone to school.**

** Hope you didn't read that :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well! Here it is! Chapter Seven. Namine's POV. Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Even though only a few of you are awesome enough for Roxiri! Uh…Well, this one is short too…But I promise I'll update tomorrow too! Maybe. If this computer lasts. But, praise for Roxas in this chapter you guys! **

Chapter Seven: Clearing the Storm

I woke up on a rainy Tuesday. It was perfect to my mood. But rain in Twilight was always nice. It gave the streets a different atmosphere. A sad one. It was a nice contrast to its hustle and bustle. All those people. A busy city with busy people with busy jobs.

I didn't have classes, I was intent on going to the cathedral. Not because I'm religious or anything, but because of the architecture. The beautiful cathedral of Twilight. It was one of the main reasons I picked TU. And now I love walking past it every day. On the way to school or to the market. Or just whenever.

I was getting dressed, slipping on a raincoat, when my phone went off. I jumped, and then quickly scrambled over my bed to the bedside table to grab it. Flipping it open, and attempting a quick greeting, was silenced when I heard his voice cut me off.

He said he was sorry. I told him I forgave him. He asked for another chance. I wanted to give him one. I did. But, I wasn't going there again. Not until I had to, for family. He said he understood. And he'd wait.

I asked why he couldn't come here. And he laughed. I stayed silent, confused. He then told me he'd think about it and hung up.

He hung up. And I wanted to call back. To yell at him for always giving those stupid lines he gave. But I didn't. Instead I looked out the window and saw that it wasn't raining anymore.

The storm had cleared. Now maybe our ships could navigate back to each other.

**Rant: Well, this chapter would have been up at around nine on Friday morning, if my mother hadn't stolen my flashdrive!! See, my computer crashed. So. I lost everything AGAIN. Ugh. So, I'm stuck using this thing. That doesn't have SOUND. Which, ruined the plan of me doing a video version of this. And I had like a minute of it done and it looked AWESOME. But bleh. SO mad. Also, last night, there was a shooting at the basketball game for our school. Stupid. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**I think this, is the longest I've put in a while. And you guys. Counting this one, there's only four more chapters. Sad. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and support! Roxas's POV again. **

Chapter Eight: Captain's Orders

I was looking for something I had never seen, in a city I'd never been. Looking for a friend, looking for a foe. Time for our ships to clash.

It is impossible to find anybody in that stupid city. There were too many buildings, too many people, and not enough signs pointing to her. I figured she lived near the university, and I could have called and asked, but that would ruin the surprise. So I was wandering around the apartments near the university, knocking on random doors, and asking for her.

I had decided, a week after calling her, to go. I was at the playground, it was late, late, late, maybe two or three in the morning. And I was on the swings. Sitting and swinging back and forth. The bad thing, about growing up, is eventually, your feet just drag when you try to do that stuff. There's no way to keep them off the ground if you're not high enough.

I needed to get off the ground.

I took the next ferry to Twilight. It was an early departure. I barely had time to go and get anything that morning before I left. But I made it.

After wandering around for nearly three hours, I decided to just wait at the university. Asking people if they knew her or if they knew where she lived.

I didn't get any answers. They wouldn't give me any. But I looked rough, I wouldn't tell me either. I was tired, hungry, and angry at people for not giving out her information. It wasn't long before I was kicked off the property. And told if I came back, the cops would be called.

After all that hard work, I decided I deserved a break. So I went to find the one thing I would ever visit Twilight for, of course, I suppose, besides her. SeaSalt Ice Cream.

It wasn't hard finding a place that sold it. Basically any corner store had some. I sat outside one of the places, licking the blue sweet and salty treat. It was good. Amazing. And made me glad I had gotten off the ground.

Then someone sat beside me on the curb, casting a glance to the side, I saw pink shoes. I heard her laugh, light, happy. I missed that laugh. She elbowed me and looked over. Taking the stick out of my hands, she began eating what was left of the ice cream. I sat, my hand still in the same position as when she took it and frowned.

We sat there in silence, her eating the ice cream, and me watching. When she was done, she stuck the stick to my forehead and smiled.

She then started, saying, she was glad that I had came. That we need to actually talk this time, and she promised she wouldn't hit me this time. I didn't believe her. I mean, this was _her_ after all.

I told her about everything. Everything I had been doing, and everything I hadn't been doing. I told her that the only way I would ever come again was if half the city was destroyed so she'd be easier to find. She laughed.

She said she didn't want to discuss this with me on a curb. So she pulled me up, removed the stick from my forehead and started leading me down the streets. Her hand tightly around mine, and I didn't protest. After all, captain's orders are orders.

**For facts sake, I was listening to Trust Me by The Fray while writing this. Which would explain the complete randomness of the first paragraph. **

**Rant: So my butt is FREEZING. Because, I just got inside from the snow. Snow. Is. Awesome. But I made... a snow Pikachu xD Heh. He was fat. And a frog. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, review for love, and the bashing of you Roxiri haters! (Kiiiidding) But seriously, DoubleYewE people! DoubleYewE****.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah. Okay, so after this, two more chapters and I'll be DONE with this. Thanks so much for the reviews and support! Er, yeah, Namine's POV. **

Chapter Nine: A Good Captain Always Goes Down With Her Ship

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him sitting there. He was here. In Twilight. His ship had finally docked.

I sat next to him. He had ice cream. But he didn't seem to be eating it, it was melting. I had the liberty of taking it from him. He didn't protest. He just sat there. When I was done, I licked the stick one more time before sticking it to his forehead. He didn't say anything, and he didn't remove it.

He then told me about his life. And how much trouble he had had since getting here. I could tell he didn't like it. Twilight took time getting used to. I know that. At least, it took time on the ground.

I had to get him higher. He was already off the ground, but I had to get him farther. I took his hand and pulled him up. He didn't refuse, he let me lead him.

I lead him to the center of town. To the clock tower. Next to the cathedral, it was my second favorite place here.

It was a long walk up the stairs to the top. I think it's about seven or eight stories. He complained the whole way. And I just laughed. He faked an asthma attack halfway up, I was so scared! I thought he was serious. And then, in between wheezing, he started laughing. I broke my promise of not hitting him.

Now, we're sitting here. And he's smiling. The light makes the town look orange. And if you look far enough you see the ocean. And we're talking, about the city, its people, and most importantly, its ice cream.

I like him, he's different now. He doesn't seem as mad, despite having to turn the town upside down looking for me. He was looking for _me._ He spent all that time look for _me._ I can't, I just can't believe it.

"Thanks," He sighs, relaxed "for getting me off the ground." Turning to look at him, he was standing, and the sun is making him squint. "It feels good."

I nod and turn back to the city. This city, my city. Maybe it'll be our city.

"Captain." He leans back against the tower. "Is it too late for a future, you think?"

Standing, I turn sharply to face him. To tell him, that it's never too late.

But I lose my footing. I feel myself falling. I don't scream, I just reach, for the edge, for him, for anything. Everything's slowing down, I hear him. But I can't see him. All I can see is the orange sky. But all I can think is…I don't want to go down with my ship. I don't want to be a good captain.

**Well. Character death anyone?**

**Okay, here is where you guys come in, I want you all to pick a number in your review, either one or two. I have two different chapters written for the next chapter, and you will pick, which one is posted. Deciding her fate. Ah. Well. Choose well mis amigos!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. You're all much loved. **

**Psh. I'm sorry guys. This could have been up earlier. But I just didn't _want_to post it. Why? Because I really didn't want to end it. But then I figured I would either have people angry or I'd die or some crap like that. So tada. Here's chapter ten. Roxas's POV. **

Chapter Ten: The Sea Tastes Sweet

"Naminé!" I lunged forward, grabbing her wrist.

She was hanging over the edge, crying, holding onto my arm. I told her to hold on. Then I realized that was stupid, she wasn't going to let go. And then I pulled. Pulled her up, over the edge and into my lap.

She was shaken up. She didn't stop crying for a while, she just sat there. It was awkward. I didn't know what to say. Or what to do. I just let her sit there and cut off the circulation in my arm.

Once she had stopped crying. She looked at me. Her face was tear stained. Her hair clung to her face. And in her eyes, I could see myself, and realized I was crying too. I don't know what I would have did if I had let her fall. If I hadn't been able to pull her up. My stomach hurts to think about it.

I tried to ask her if she was okay, but I couldn't. As soon as I had opened my mouth, she leaned closer. And then our lips were touching. She tasted salty. Maybe from the ice cream, but maybe it was her tears. But it was sweet. But I know that wasn't the ice cream. That was her. And then I figured, that's what the sea must taste like. Salty, but sweet. Just like her.

We sat at the top. At the top of the city until it was dark. And then together, hands enclosed, we made our way down the tower steps. Back to the captain's quarters.

**Eck. Short. Yes. My apologies. But. LOOK I USED A NAME! I figured it was time. And it seemed appropriate. Anyway, one more chapter, and I'll be officially through with this. Done. Completo. S'good stuff.**

**My pirate metaphors died this chapter it seems. Anyway, review, be angry at the shortness, any of that. And thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh jeez. Sorry, I totally forgot to post. Namine's POV. Er. Apologies for late update, and also for the uh, shortness of this final chapter. **

Chapter Eleven: A Crew Divided Needs a Ship

After that day, he decided he would go to college. His grades had been good enough back in high school to get into Hollow Bastion. It was a long way away. About two hours. But on weekends, we met up with each other.

I couldn't thank him enough. In that moment, when I was hanging over the edge, I came to the realization. Or at least admitted to it, in my head.

I loved him. Not because he had saved me, but because I just always had. It was weird, being together with him. It's what we wanted, but not, at the same time. Being friends with him, or even just acquaintances, would be easier than sitting, and trying to talk. That's something. We can't talk to one another. Not well. Our conversations revolve around dumb, pointless things. "How's school" and all.

We argue a lot. And sometimes, we don't talk for weeks. But we're working on it.

Sometimes it's hard with him; he calls us a lost cause. I don't get why he doesn't want to at least try to keep this up.

He's completely out of control lately; he won't even _listen_ to me. But I'll get over it; I don't listen to him either.

Another problem, with the distance, that we've come across, is finding a playground in-between Twilight and Hollow Bastion. We'll need it. Especially if we're going to keep our crew together.

**…That kind of left it open huh? They're not doing so good. Odds are guys, is that this will be the END, of Sky's The Limit. …But actually, there might be a sequel. I feel, like it's loose. I'm going to let you all decide. If so, the sequel will be called Sky Fell Over Me. And it'll be a one-shot, as in, not like this, but will tie up what happened between the two of them. I warn you though, you may not like how **_**I**_** tie it up. **


End file.
